


Coisas Possíveis

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Portuguese, Post Season/Series 08 Finale
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara Oswald acordou com o cheiro de suflê de chocolate vindo da cozinha da TARDIS - pós The Name of The Doctor - fluffy - Clara/Eleven</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coisas Possíveis

Clara Oswald acordou com o cheiro de suflê de chocolate vindo da cozinha da TARDIS. Mais especificamente o cheiro de suflê de chocolate queimado vindo da cozinha da TARDIS.

Ela não tinha certeza a quanto tempo estava dormindo, podia ser meia hora, ou podia ser dias, as duas opções pareciam igualmente prováveis, o Doutor não tinha falado muito no caminho de volta a TARDIS, ele apenas tinha colocado seu braço ao redor dos ombros dela e tinha murmurado meio para si mesmo e meio para ela o quanto sentia muito por tudo que ela tinha passado, e após entrarem na TARDIS foi em direção ao seu quarto enquanto ele digitava as coordenadas de algum lugar bem longe daquele planeta.

Ela andou cautelosamente até a cozinha e encontrou lá o Doutor cercado por ingredientes.

"Oh Clara ! Eu não posso dizer o quão agradável é te ver acordada, eu estou fazendo um lanche para nós. Eu tive um palpite que você gostaria de suflês, mas infelizmente o preparo dessa receita se mostrou um tanto mais caótico do que eu havia previsto"

"Obrigada por tentar fazer, provavelmente. Mas eu não acho que conta como um palpite se fui eu que te contei, duas vezes na verdade, comentei isso quando nós nos falamos pelo comunicador no planeta dos daleks, e na Londres Vitoriana"

A expressão dele ficou séria.

"Você se lembra disso ?"

"Sim"

"Então você se lembra de tudo mesmo ?"

"Sim, das mais recentes um pouco melhor do que as outras"

"Qual foi a última ?"

"Foi a que eu falei, em Londres, era vitoriana, e eu era uma governanta de novo, eu te conheci, havia um boneco de neve, eu te beijei, você ficou vermelho, na verdade você parece estar ficando um pouco agora de novo, mais tarde nós fomos a sua TARDIS, você me deu a chave e eu chorei sem entender porque aquilo tinha mexido tanto comigo, e aí e caí e depois eu morri e eu tinha certeza que dessa vez ia tudo acabar pra sempre, mas você me achou de novo, e aqui nós estamos"

"Você quer que eu te leve pra casa ? "

"Eventualmente, mas não agora, porque tá querendo se livrar de mim ?"

"Não, é só que eu entendo caso você não queira me ver de novo"

"Porque eu não ia querer te ver ?"

"Porque é minha culpa, você fez esse enorme sacrifício e eu não posso te recompensar, ou sequer retribuir"

"Você salvou a minha vida dessa vez, já é uma ótima retribuição. Não foi um sacrifício, não apenas pelo menos...sabe eu nasci mais de mil vezes em tantos planetas e tantos tempos diferentes, até espécies diferentes eu sei como é voar pelo céu e ter dois corações debaixo do meu peito, eu tive tantas mães e pais, amigos, namorados e crianças, houve dor as vezes é claro, como há na vida de todo mundo, mas eu aprendi e vi muito mais do que eu conseguia sequer imaginar, foi um sacrifício mas também um privilégio. E também eu não fiz só por você sabe ? As galáxias estavam desaparecendo, a Jenny tinha morrido, o Strax também. Se você tivesse a chance de salvar todo mundo você também iria atrás disso não tente negar"

"Eu não vou negar. Clara Oswald você é..."

"Impossível ?"

"Eu ia dizer incrível, mas impossível ainda é um adjetivo que se aplica a você, embora ainda não inclua exatamente tudo que eu quero expressar, nem incrível faz isso, é bem estranho na verdade, a linguagem não costuma me falhar com frequência, mas eu não consigo pensar em nenhum adjetivo que englobe exatamente tudo que você é"

"Isso já soa como um ótimo elogio pra mim, acho que podemos deixar por isso mesmo"

Ele sorriu e o coração dela pareceu ter pulado uma batida, não se apaixonar por aquele sorriso estava se tornando cada vez mais um truque bem difícil de fazer. De duas vezes por dia parecia ter ido para duas vezes por minuto.

"Então você quer ajuda com o seu suflê ? eu tenho alguns milênios de experiência em fazê-los eu posso te dar umas ótimas dicas, na verdade pensando bem acho que tem uma grande possibilidade de eu ter inventado suflês pra começar"

"Legal, aconteceu a mesma coisa comigo com relação a daiquiris de banana. Mas temo que eu tenha acabado com todos os ingredientes necessários para fazer suflês na minha última tentativa"

"Quantas tentativas houveram ?"

"Mais tentativas do que eu me orgulho Clara. Mas sabe, eu conheço um ótimo restaurante no fim do universo, você gostaria de me acompanhar para uma refeição senhorita Oswald ?" Ele disse lhe estendendo o braço.

"Eu adoraria"

Ela pegou seu braço e os dois foram andando juntos até o console da TARDIS.


End file.
